The Hunt For the Crystal Hearts
by Lady of the Dead
Summary: It has been a year that Sora, Riku, and Kairi haven't been on a new adventure. The friends have been having normal lives until they receive a letter from the King warning them of the new danger. Want to know more! Read the story!
1. Prologue

Author Note: Hey everyone, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction story and I have been thinking really hard for a long time how to start this story. Well, I've researched, and researched in hopes of making this look like it could happen in the next game of Kingdom Hearts. Not the one we saw in the trailers with the knights. I hope you guys enjoy it and give me reviews if you like it.

**I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Disney characters.**

**Prologue**

It was a dark stormy night in the small world of Destiny Islands, all the citizens of the island were all safe in their homes, waiting for the storm to pass on. The animals in the world were all safe in their nests, lakes, ocean, and burrows. The night sky began to produce heavy rain drops that made splatter noises when the drops reach the ground, lightening clashed on the ground in random direction or in the water followed by thunder that made a drum like noise. Everyone was safe in their homes except for one person walking in the island. He was a small creature wearing a dark hood covering his head and body from the wet rain drops. The hooded figure had two round ears, many people that knew this hooded person would immidiately recognize him while others won't.

The small mouse was heading to the hidden cave that only the children of the island knew about, and he was sure that the person that he was searching for must be hiding there. His theory was correct because when he arrived to the cave, he found a young teenage girl with long night sky hair lying down on the cave wall with her arms hugging her legs closer to her chest while her face was hidden. The small mouse walked closer to the young girl, taking off the hood off his head to reveal that the hooded figure was King Mickey. His dark color eyes looked down at the girl that he asked with a concern tone of voice,

"Hestia?"

The teenage girl softly moved her head to the side with a confused look in her eyes, she only nodded her head when she realized that someone called her name. When she was up from the ground, her school clothes and hair was full of mud, she walked closer to the small creature because she was very curious about the strange animal, she asked with a worried tone of voice,

"How do you know my name?"

Thunder roared when the question was asked with King Mickey giving a worried look since he didn't know how to explain to her about the information that he knew. The only thing that was on his mind was to take Hestia away from the islands before anything else happens to her or to the island. Plus, it seemed that the girl didn't have anywhere to go or stay because she was full of mud. Extending his hand, the King answered,

"I don't have time to explain, but I do know that you will be in danger if you don't leave the island."

The teenager took a step away from the small mouse because she was scared that he was going to hurt her. Her parents had taught her never to leave with strangers especially strange creatures. The small mouse didn't know what else to say to the girl that would understand him, until he said to her,

"Your father send me here to take you away from the islands. I might be late, and I apologize for not coming sooner for you, but the worlds have been in grave danger twice, I had to go save them. Please listen to me when I tell you that I need to take you away from this place before _he_ finds you."

"_He_?"

Asked Hestia looking down at the small mouse getting more confused with every word he said to her. The king was having a hard time telling Hestia the truth without scaring her away that he extended his hand to reveal the keyblade, which got Hestia's complete attention because the weapon reminded her of a story that her father would tell her. She pointed at the mouse's weapon with a curious look, and asked,

"Is that a keyblade?"

"Yes," answered the small creature before he continued, "The person that is after you wants to destroy the galaxy, and kill you before you get the chance to get pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

Asked Hestia with a surprise look on her face because she couldn't help wonder what the mouse was talking about. Pregnant? She was only seventeen years old, she was too young to get pregnant, and she was still in school with no boyfriend. How can she get pregnant? The mouse gave a serious look when he notice that he might have surprised or scared Hestia about telling her half the truth. Suddenly the small mouse remembered about the necklace that his old friend used to have that looked a lot like a keyblade. Only small. He looked up at Hestia, and asked,

"Do you still have the necklace that your father used to have?"

It didn't take very long for Hestia to take it out from under her clothing, the golden necklace that had a small golden key locket that had a violet gem in the middle of the handle that connects to the blade. The king jumped up and down before he asked,

"Do you remember the reason that your father would keep the necklace?"

The king had a feeling that these questions will gain the trust of the daughter of his old friend. And it did, Hestia nodded her head that she asked with a small smile appearing on her face,

"So, it's time to begin the hunt?"

The king nodded his head with a serious look on his face because he knew how dangerous the journey will be and the hunt will have to begin as soon as possible. Sora, Riku, and Kairi will have to leave Destiny Islands to start their new adventure. Before their adventure begins, the King must get supplies that will help on the journey: the necklace that Hestia has around her neck. With a friendly smile on his face, he asked her,

"Are you ready to go?"

Hestia nodded her head and began to walk beside the King's side that she said,

"I am sorry for being rude to you...but you should have gone to the point. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Mickey."

Answered the small mouse walking beside Hestia. He was glad that Hestia finally trusted him because he didn't know what else he would have said to get her to believe him. The two friends left the cave together to begin the new journey.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter One Part One

**Author Note: **Here is the first chapter of my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. I hope I don't turn the main characters into OOC. I just hope that everyone enjoys the first chapter. And I like to give thanks to Gensotenshi for the comment since it gets me motivated to continue. I just want to point out that this chapter has two parts. Here is the first one and I will soon post the second one. Well, enjoy.

**I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Disney characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

In the surrounding darkness of deep space, the stars and far away planets were shinning brightly. The dark sky with small shining dots was surrounding the small yellow gummi ship that was quietly passing through space. The small ship had two blaster canons on the side of the wings, and there was also a small satellite on top of the ship's roof. Inside of the clear windows of the ship, there was a young teenage boy with spiky light brown hair, driving the ship with concentrated blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a dark blue shirt under it. This teenager's name is Sora, the keyblade master, was driving the ship towards Radiant Gardens. The letter that Kairi found on the beach told the trio that there was a new threat endangering the worlds, they were needed to stop the darkness from spreading any further.

Unfornately, the king thought it was wise not to put any information into the letter because he didn't know if the letter was going to reach Sora or someone else.

The only thing that Sora or the others know for sure: They have to go to Radiant Gardens. And that is where Sora is taking Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy to. While the keyblade master continues to drive, Riku was sitting behind him with a bored expression on his face because he forgot how far Radiant Gardens was. He would have brought something with him to the pass the time. Sitting next to Riku was the red headed girl named Kairi. She was reading one of her history books since she thought it would be a good idea to study for next week's test, but she had a feeling that she will miss it.

While the group was silently waiting for Sora to announce that they were in Radiant Gardens, Riku began to kick under Sora's seat, he asked,

"Are we there, yet?"

The keyblade master continue to drive while ignoring Riku since he has to be ready when heartless attack. Riku kicks his seat for the second...third...fourth...fifth time before Sora turned his head, and said,

"STOP IT! OR I WILL CRASH INTO SOMETHING!"

Without Sora noticing, an army of heartless ships surrounded the small gummi ship, Donald's eyes widen that he said,

"Sora...maybe you should watch where your going."

When the duck pointed out that Sora should pay attention, it was too late, the ship was completely surrounded by heartless ships. The keyblade master cursed under his breath before his blue eyes turned to the mirror; Riku was not only giving a dark smirk, but a satisfied look that he will finally be entertained, Sora said,

"Look what you made me do Riku."

"Not my fault."

Answered Riku with a small smirk on his lips since he wanted something to happen because waiting in the gummi ship without nothing to do can be boring. Now, he knew that he will finally be entertained.

It was a bright summer day in Radiant Gardens, the sun wasn't shining as brightly as in Destiny Islands, but it was a bit warm in the town. Grown-ups were all ready working in the marketplace or other jobs that is needed to help the development of the town.

Children were currently at school; some are happy to be in school while others are not very happy. In the small house by the alleyway, there was a young girl with long black hair looking out the window of the home with her dark blue eyes, Hestia was trying to study her magic lessons, but it was impossible. Radiant Gardens was a beautiful city with an interesting scene since everyone had a different appearance, the citizens could be humans or animal-like creatures. It was an interesting place to her.

"Get back to your studies, Hestia."

Said an energetic voice with a mix of being serious, the girl with the long black hair looked to the direction that the voice came from, it was Yuffie. The great ninja had a serious look to her face that she repeated,

"You have to get back to your studies before the king comes back."

"Oh…yeah."

Answered Hestia with a confused look on her face that she adjested her glasses before she began to read, again. The young girl continue to read the book of spells with a small interest since she liked to learn new things, but she liked to explore more. Yuffie looked out the window with a small smile on her face that she said with her natural go easy attitude,

"Don't worry, you won't be here long. The king has called his friends to come help you."

When Hestia heard the word 'help', a frown appear on her face because she didn't need help, she can easily take care of herself. The teenager continue to read her book that she said,

"Oh, really? I didn't know….where is the king and the others?"

Her sky-blue eyes looked up at Yuffie's emerald ones in attempts that the ninja would let her go out, at least, for a few moments. Yuffie tried to direct her gaze in another direction since Hestia's eyes were quiet hypnotic that she answered with a smile,

"Leon is patrolling the area, Aerith went shopping with the king, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are helping Cid rebuilt the castle."

The teenager look down to the ground with a depressed look on her face because she had a feeling that she won't be able to convince Yuffie to let her go. While the girls continue to talk about the situation in Radiant Gardens, Leon opened the door to Merlin's house, he just finished patrolling the area that he asked,

"Has Sora arrived?"

"No."

Answered an energetic Yuffie since she was glad that Leon had come to the room because she wasn't sure how to keep Hestia entertained. It was hard. Yuffie walked over to Leon's side whom was sitting down on the seat with a tired look on his face that he asked,

"How is she behaving?"

"She is doing fine...right now she is studying her magic."

Answered Yuffie giving a large smile on her face because she was happy that she had succeeded in her mission of keeping Hestia company. While the two teenagers continue to talk about Sora or about the king's whereabouts, Hestia only watched the teenagers until her necklace started to glow a weird color of white and black. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling that someone with a pure heart crystal was nearby.

Her dark blue eyes looked out the window to see a small round ship was landing on the small city. She wasn't sure what the thing was, but the energy was coming from inside the ship. It didn't take long for Hestia to sneak past Yuffie and Leon's back, in attempts to escape the house to find out about the energy that her necklace was sencing.

After a few quick moments Hestia was out of the house, she was running to the bailey.

Yuffie continue to talk about her mission being too easy that Leon looked around the room hoping to see Hestia but there was no one in the house besides them. He asked Yuffie,

"Where is she?"

"By the computer."

Answered Yuffie pointing at the direction of the computer, but Leon had a confused look on his face that he said,

"Yuffie, the girl isn't here."

"What?!"

Answered a surprised Yuffie when she turned around to find out that Leon was right. Hestia was nowhere in the house that she said with a worried look on her face,

"She must have sneaked out of the house when we were talking."

"And whose fault is that?"

Asked Leon getting up from his seat with a not very happy look on his face because Hestia was gone. Yuffie put her hands on her head that she said with a depress tone of voice,

"It's not my fault! Oh no...the King will kill me if he finds out that Hestia left the house."

The poor ninja looked down to the floor with a depress look on her face while Leon left the house in hopes of finding the girl that Yuffie failed to keep an eye on. He headed to the marketplace since it would be a great place to start to search for a girl that is curious of almost everything.

After Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated the army of heartless ships that surrounded them, the gummi ship was low on fuel and shield, leaving the crew worried about their safety but luckily they had a teleportation gummi installed. It didn't take long for the group to be teleported next to Radiant Gardens with Sora changing the ships system from manual mode to auto-pilot mode; allowing the computers to land the ship, it took several minutes for the ship to finally land on the entrance of the small city.

The first one out of the ship was Riku since he was glad to be on the ground. He had to wait hours and hours inside the gummi ship. He began to run up the stone steps that leads to the entrance of the marketplace, he turned around for a moment that he shouted out,

"Last one up these steps is a rotten egg!"

Coming out of the ship was Kairi, Goofy, Sora, and Donald. They all heard what Riku had said to them that they decided it would be a good idea to have a fun race before getting serious. When Riku reached the end of the stairs, he began to look around the beautiful surroundings of Radiant Gardens, the city has changed since the last time he was here. Hollow Bastion was the name of the town when Riku arrived after he accepted darkness. He never knew that awful place was actually a beautiful city full of life. The city was full of new constructed buildings, but it did have trees and bushes full of pink roses. The sky was a beautiful blue color with rose peddles falling from the sky every two to three hours. When the wind began to blow a soft breeze through Riku's hair, he faintly could detect the sweet scent of roses.

"Riku?"

The silver hair teenager snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of his spikey hair friend, with a smile he said,

"Hm?"

"Everyone has decided that we should go to Merlin's house before we start exploring anywhere else. Donald, and Goofy are going to the marketplace to shop for items and other supplies needed for the journey while you, Kairi, and me go to Merlins'."

Explained Sora with a friendly look on his face when he explained to Riku the plan that the others have agreed on since Riku was in another world of his own. The young teenager nodded his head in agreement to the plan that the others made. He agreed that being well-prepared will help make the journey easier. The group of teenagers and animals walked down the steps connecting the marketplace and the entrance to the city, Donald and Goofy departed the group by going to the market place in hopes of getting supplies. It was obvious that more and more people were living in Radiant Gardens since the market was full of people buying or selling their own products.

While the teenagers were heading to Merlin's house, Sora was giving Kairi the grand tour of the town since he knew his way around the city. Riku was ahead of his best friends, in hopes of giving them privacy, Sora and Kairi officially became a couple when Sora asked her out on their first date. The two have been inseperable in school, and out of school. Riku didn't mind the idea of his two best friends dating since it was nice to have a moment of peace by himself, every once in a while, but he had to admit that at times, he felt lonely when he notice Sora and Kairi's relationship. He just wondered if there was someone perfect for him, too.

Arriving to Merlin's house, Sora began knocking at the door which he found it odd that the door was locked since the old wizard never has the door locked. He continue to knock at the door before Kairi said,

"Maybe he isn't home."

"If Merlin isn't home, then Leon and the others have to be inside."

Answered Sora with a worried look on his face that he quickly added,

"Besides, the king is here...he has to be here."

The young keyblade master continue to knock at the door before the Great Ninja Yuffie arrived to the door with a depressed look on her face because she couldn't find Hestia anywhere. Her expression changed when she saw Sora knocking at the door that she said with a excited tone of voice,

"Sora!"

She waved her hand when Sora turned to see that Yuffie was behind the group that he asked,

"Why is Merlin's house lock?"

"Oh, I locked it. I was out looking for a friend of mine that was ordered by the king to stay inside."

Answered Yuffie with a nervous look on her face because she was afraid of the questions that her friends were going to ask her. The first one to ask the questions was Riku, he asked with a serious look on his face,

"How did this 'friend' of yours escaped?"

"Who is the friend that the king ordered not to leave?"

"Is it bad that that person is gone?"

The second one to ask the questions was Sora followed by Kairi that had a worried look on her face because she wasn't certain if this 'friend's' escaped was good or bad.

Before the ninja can answer any questions, another voice was heard from behind the group asking,

"Who escaped?"

King Mickey was behind the group with Donald and Goofy by his side, the small mouse walked over to the group with a serious look on his face that he asked Yuffie for the second time,

"Is she gone?"

The sadden ninja nodded her head with a shameful look on her face because she thought that she was doing a good job protecting the girl before she escaped. While the ninja was feeling depress, the three teenagers looked at the king with a confused look on their faces that Sora asked,

"She? Why are you guys worried about a girl?"

"Everything will be explained."

Answered the king opening the door to Merlin's house with his keyblade, entereing the house, he said without turning his head or anything,

"Come in, and I will explain everything."

End of Chapter One


End file.
